Update R62
Update R62 - The Under the Hood Update Date: 2019-04-19 Updates, Additions, and Tweaks: * Major Engine upgrade to Unity 2018 * Assorted bug fixes related to engine upgrade * New graphics quality settings - Ambient Occlusion, Anti Aliasing (off, TAA, FXAA, SMAA) and /pref commands for more detailed setting options) * Mud is now craftable using Water and Dirt (recipe unlocks on taking water) * Water no longer requires any mining cell to be pulled * Max view radius has been increased (from 13 to 16 possible maximum) * Lava and Corrupted Water can now be pulled by Diamond Mining Cell (also Super Excavators will scoop up these liquids now, and Super TNT can evaporate them) * Hidden Temple Chests and Medieval Chests no longer require Stone mining cell to pull * Selection highlight in Action Bar is a little wider and easier to see * Gift Boxes (Blue Gift Box, Green Gift Box and Red Gift Box) are rotatable in any direction * Pet information window is simultaneously dismissed with its associated pet * Lily Pads can now be put in containers * Automatic text censoring logic has been improved to try and help reduce the number of false positives, i.e “Grass” ("Magnetite" or "Stalactite" and the like are still considered bad words though) * Plowing is now done in only 1,5 seconds instead of 4 seconds (no Badge is required) * Corruption meter/scale fills more quickly * Textures of Glowing Mushrooms and Mosaic Moroccan Wall were changed (the psychedelic way Glowing Mushrooms look on display now might be unintended and redesigned again though) * If you want fire to spread, the fire spreading option has to be enabled on both game world and claim * Throwable bombs that can transform environment will now respect world options and claim options * Goo blots created by smashing green Blocks of Goo, Orange Blocks of Goo, Purple Blocks of Goo, Green Goo Stairs, Orange Goo Stairs, Purple Goo Stairs or any shapes processed from these Goo shapes can now be removed by performing another Gauntlet Smash with at least a Diamond Mining Cell and the required permission rank Bug Fixes: * Pet bubbles render on top of water correctly (and also in front of other transparent liquids) * Glowing Mushrooms are glowing again (and they look different too now) * Pets are properly dirty after harvesting (get the soap ready!) * New Adventures show up under the New category * Fixed a few issues with Pets disappearing (i.e in some instances, pets that were told to “Stay” would either disappear or wind up clumped together) * Fixed a few issues related to player names (such as when a user is banned) * Decorgeous Door disappears at the same distance as other doors (and Rustic Wood Door too, which was the type of doors that disappeared at the lowest/nearest distance of all doors) * Blocky the Snowman is visible when placed in a container * Fixed snow caps spreading and showing up inconsistently (how rude!) * Fixed issues related to recipes not carrying over between worlds properly * (note: unfortunately not fixed) Magic Snow Globe should no longer create snow when placed in displays * Fixed an issue that prevented purchase of block kits for a moss block-customized blueprint * All firework types give off sound effects * Sleeping in a Bed for the first time no longer triggers a “New Area Discovered” message / reveals a grid on the map * Mobs can now be attacked while they are in a Teleporter * Customazing Curtains no longer create error blocks around them * Frozen Container no longer mysteriously hides itself after leaving and returning to an area * /setspawn should work again * @ and other symbols can now be correctly used in text fields regardless of the keyboard layout * Safe walk now prevents players from walking off slopes * Temperature fix: full blocks can be heated by hot rocks/objects underneath again (Snow Blowers on the other hand are "weaker" than before. In order to be of use on the Lava layer, you'll have to place a Slab over a Snow Blower and stand on it) * Player preferences are now tied to your Steam account instead of the client From Jeremy:'' "Small easter egg, when you save your costume customization in the menu, a high res screen of your character is saved to C:\Users\your user\AppData\LocalLow\PlayfulCorp\Creativerse\avatar'' (Another easter egg: when in "ViewMode", zoom in with Ctrl & mouse wheel) Category:Patch Notes